


Call of the Ocean

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Boruto, Surfer Kawaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto wanted to explore the home his ancestors had lost, see the creatures he had only heard about in stories. His curiosity takes him all the way up to the surface where modern day humans reside on land. He risks it all to catch a glimpse of the two legged beings only to be spotted by the human that would change his life forever.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Boruto**

It had been hundreds of years since the last interaction between humans and mermaids. They had faded to nothing more than a myth, beings that were made up and simply never existed. It used to be different in the past when the world was new. I often listened for hours and hours as the elders spoke of stories passed down generations, stories of the surface and its people. The relationship between humans and mermaids hadn't gotten off to a great start. Merpeople were curious about the beings they resembled, but ultimately claimed the top of the food chain.

Humans were prey that could be hypnotized and drowned so easily that they never thought the two legged creatures were capable of intelligence. That changed with time and as all living things, both species evolved. Humans proved to be just as capable on land as we were at sea and built homes for themselves. The fear began when they continued to build and created ships to travel over the ocean. They took fish and hunted with all kinds of weapons, but my finds were still simply curious. Afraid about their territory being invaded, but mainly curious since they humans stayed above the water.

Their ability to create was so similar to our own and my ancestors tried a different approach. They studied them, learned their language and even began talking with them. Mermaids still continued to feast on what they continued to see as lesser beings, but the humans weren't as helpless as they used to be. They showed that they could kill too and our people were taken for numerous purposes only to end up the same way: dead. Talking with the humans seemed like a better idea, but lots of mermaids saw war as a better option.

Meetings between leaders never happened because the humans fought amongst themselves more than they did with us. That made merpeople feel like that had an edge, surely the humans would fall to their own self destruction and war between us wouldn't even be necessary. Then of course the opposite happened. Humans grew stronger as they fought against each other, evolving faster than mermaids ever expected. While there was more land than sea, our people didn't seek to over run our world and outnumber the other creatures that lived there.

Our ability to procreate never moved at such a high rate and that was due mainly because of our instincts. However, the humans were soon to outnumber us and our leaders sided with caution. Even a shark didn't bare its fangs because it could and we still had the cover of rumors to aid us. Only humans that had met a mermaid face to face were certain of our existence and not many lived to tell the tale. They were still seen as food after all. Even so, mermaids stayed below the water and left humans to their own devices for the time being.

The next hundreds of years put things into perspective. We had our weapons and the humans had theirs, but their knowledge was quickly expanding. They were growing more violent and using things we couldn't comprehend. We didn't know the land like they did and they were beginning to learn the sea. Our people kept to the shadows as their fear grew, forced back deeper and deeper into the ocean. They no longer studied the humans and it was law to never go near them. To be seen could mean the end of our race.

War was not a popular idea now that there were so many unknowns and too many humans to count. We fled, down to the darkest parts of the oceans were it appeared we would finally be safe. Nothing the humans built could travel to our depths, nothing they created could withstand mother ocean's water pressure. Now we lived at the bottom of our world, those that under the sandy floor the sun kissed long dead. We lived in a world of darkness that our eyes had become accustomed to and continued our own evolution in the safety of human ignorance. We worked to further our civilization and create even greater weapons because even though we had faded to legend, the humans were still trying. They were still trying to conquer every part of this world.

Our history and the fear it created was enough for mermaids to follow the law, it was forbidden to swim into the light much less all the way up to the surface. The human language was still taught and passed down by those that remembered it, but not everyone was permitted to learn it. We were no longer curious and did our best not to create curiosity. If merpeople became interested enough in the language then that could lead to them breaking the law foolishly, yearn to know what the humans were up to and see the beings from the stories with their own eyes.

While I didn't think it was fair to pick and choose things like that, I could see the logic. I was curious. I wanted to see the beautiful ocean our people lost and I wanted to explore. It wasn't fair that we were forced to darkness and though I wasn't blood hungry, I wanted to reclaim our ancestor's home. I learned as much as I could and broke many laws in secret, to me it was worth the risk. After my morning lessons I swam to the outskirts of the kingdom.

There was a small cave that opened up to different tunnels, each of which I had explored during my seventeen years of life. One led up to the surface and once I was sure no one was around, I went in and followed it. The first time I had gone through this tunnel I had hurt my eyes. The change from dark to light blinded me for a little bit, but everyday I got better and better at adjusting. I was blown away by the underwater world we used to know and all the colors were so much more vibrant. The other ocean life was afraid of me at first and I was reminded that they hadn't seen my kind in a very long time.

I was finally able to put images with the creatures from the many stories I knew, some of which I didn't know and had no clue what to call them. As the year went by I swam a little farther, a little higher and had basked in the heat of the sun. It was so bright and so warm. Everything was better than I had imagined and I was able to call a lot of creatures my friends. Dolphins were fun to play with and the whales were protective of me, it felt like a home I had missed even despite not knowing it before. As I peek out of the end of the tunnel, I listened closely and sent out a few waves before deeming it all clear.

Today was the day I dared to go father, to see and feel for myself what air was like. I was going above the surface. I had never used my lungs before, but I had prepared myself mentally. No backing down. I swam out to the place I had picked out a week ago, making good time. Mermaids were the fastest creatures in the sea and I had never known just how fast I could swim until I began exploring the light ocean in earnest. The dark ocean was so dull in comparison, it wasn't nearly as pretty. It made me wish that someday we would be able to return to it. I met some of my dolphin friends along the way and they went with me to the spot I chose, excited to do something they called 'jumping'.

I was willing to try it, but first had to work out this air business. They swam around me as I tentatively approached the surface. I got sounds of encouragement and assurance that it was safe, but I decided to stick my hand out first. The difference was startling and I immediately pulling it back down.

"That's so weird!" I told them and wiggled the weirdness out of my hand. "I don't know if I like that . . ." One of them nudged me closer up, wanting me to do it properly. I bit my lip and eyed the waves. "No backing down . . ."

I clenched my eyes closed and poked my head out, not liking how my hair weighed down on my head and stuck to my face. The gills on either side of my neck closed and I stayed still like that for a second before I sucked in through my nose. I could feel the air fill me in a similar way water did and that gave me the courage to blink open my eyes. The first thing I was struck with was how the sea looked, a never ending line that separated our world from the humans. The sky was so big and just as blue, white spongy things slowly moving across it. I couldn't remember what they were called, but the sun shined right through them.

"Whoa." I breathed and sank a little lower when small creatures swam through the sky. "Are those . . . land creatures?" I asked the dolphins. "No wait, are they sky creatures?"

That would be even cooler, but the dolphins were too excited about playing to answer. I had the air thing down pretty easily and they were already talking about 'jumping' again. I knew they had a one track mind most of the time and just told them to show me. They didn't waste any time and picked up some speed under water before lunging in an arch over the surface, coming back down with a noise I had never heard before. I watched them jump over and over with a huge smile on my face, wanting to try it out for myself. They were right and it did look like a lot of fun.

It was crazy how natural the movement came to me, as if jumping was in my blood. The feeling of being in air was weird, but so new and different. I really really liked jumping and kept doing it with the dolphins for a good while. We didn't stop until we grew tired and I wasn't worried when I realized we were in a place I didn't recognize. My friends would guide me back, they always did and it was worth it to explore this new skill. Today was a good day. I was about to swim deeper under the water when I noticed a turtle out of the corner of my eye, turning around to see what it was doing. I gasped at seeing a mass of sand that blocked off the view of the ocean.

Curious, I watched the turtle moved up the mass of sand until it breached the surface. I popped my head up as well and was overwhelmed with so many things I had never seen before. Could it be, had I found land? There was sand leading up to lots of tall plants, there was green everywhere. Further down the right I could make out big structures that were so foriegn and all placed next together. I heard voices coming from down there and ducked down the second forms came onto the sand, forms that I suspected meant I was somewhere I shouldn't be.

I went further left to the rocks and hid behind one, popping out again to take a peek. I couldn't help wanting to look even though I knew I should leave. The dolphins were keeping their distance and telling me to go with them, but I had to see. The forms were far away, but I could still hear them with regardless. I couldn't hear as far as my waves could reach underwater, but it was still a good distance. From what I could make it, it was clear my hunch was right. Two legs. An upper body that resembled my own.

Had I truly, were they really- "Humans . . ." I spoke quietly.

My gaze traveled back to the large structures as they sat on the sand, deeming them as their homes. What else could they be? They certainly weren't plants and didn't look natural. I might not know a lot about land, but they were too out of place. They matched the description of human homes from the stories, but just barely. A lot was different and a lot was unknown. It would be a lie to say I wasn't as scared as I was curious. Still, my eyes went back to the humans and I didn't dare get any closer.

I went further left and under the rocks that went around, standing tall out of the ocean. More humans were showing up and some went straight into the water. It was so strange. My eyes widened when I saw small ones, interested enough to get a bit closer, but stayed within the rocks. I pulled myself on top of one and peek around another to get a better look, completely fascinated.

"What the fuck?"

I snapped my head in the direction of the human words and went completely still. Right there, sitting under the rocks at the entrance to a cave of some sort, was the end of everything. A human was looking right at me, silver eyes wide. His hair was two colors, blond on the bottom and black on the top. He had a deep voice that had to be male and a sharp jawline that outlined his handsome face. His frame was large, much larger than a lot of the merpeople I knew. All of it screamed danger. We both stared at each other in shock and my mind raced. I was too stunned to move and he had already seen me, I seriously messed up big time. If it's just one surely the other humans won't believe him, right? I hadn't doomed my race to extinction because of this mistake . . .

His expression eventually relaxed though a hint of surprise and disbelief was still there. "You… can hear me?" He blinked, appearing dumbstruck by the sight of me. The human edged closer from his perch on the rocks, eyes locked on me.

A warning hiss left my throat and I flicked my tail once against the water. What if they did believe him? I couldn't be so sure no one would. Should I kill him? _Could_ I kill him? What if that turned out to be an even bigger mistake? I didn't know what to do and couldn't afford to let this human out of my sight until I decided.

"Stay there. No move." I said in his language, hoping it came out clear enough for him to understand.

"You talk?" He gaped at me, but shook away his surprise. "I… just want to see you."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I watched him closely. "You already seeing." I said in slight confusion. What did he mean he just wanted to see me? Not that I really had time to worry about what he wanted, but if he ran away I had no hopes of stopping him on land.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. How about I stay and you come closer?" He asked, eyes not leaving me for even a second.

I didn't like that idea and suspected he might be planning something, but he was close enough to the water that I could get away if I needed to. If I got closer then I could make sure he didn't try to run. I slowly lowered myself back into the water and then maneuvered around the rocks. Once I reached the area he was sitting in, I put my arm around a smaller rock in front of me and stayed in the water. I could smell him at this distance.

He leaned his head a little closer without moving his body and then whispered, "Are you really a mermaid or was I smoking some laced weed earlier?"

 _So the myths of us are still well known._ "I not understand. What is 'weed'?" I asked, though I wasn't sure what 'smoking' was either.

"It's—hey! The real question here is, what the _fuck?_ You're really a fucking mermaid. I always knew you existed." He suddenly smiled excitedly and slowly laid his hand out towards me. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kawaki."

"Ka . . . Kawahki." I repeated with some difficulty. "Kawa . . ki? That is your name?" He was oddly friendly, but I didn't know why he was holding out his hand. "You say you knew about mermaids, how you know?"

"Aren't you going to shake my hand and tell me your name too?" He asked as if I should have known what he'd been expecting.

My gaze dropped to his hand, figuring it was a human thing. "My name is Boruto." I said and tentatively took hold of his wrist, moving it up and down to make his hand shake.

He laughed suddenly, the sound loud and foreign enough to have me cowering back but I didn't get far when he'd corrected my grasp by moving my hand to his. "Like this, Boruto." He explained as he shook hands with me.

"I see . . ." It was a weird custom alright. "Now you tell me how you know?" I asked, letting go of his hand. I needed to make sure there weren't other humans who knew we were real and were looking for us.

"Well, it just wouldn't make sense for you to be something created from somebody else's thoughts alone. There are a lot of factors, honestly. It's hard to explain, but I've just always been a believer. And I love the sea… I'm studying to become a marine biologist."

I had no idea what that was, but apparently he was a scholar. "So . . . you not know, only think and believe." And I went and proved it. _Stupid_. "Now that you know . . . what will you do?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing to do." He shrugged. "But it is really amazing to know… to meet you. Boruto, you're really amazing, you know that?"

"Me? You think that?" I said and rested my head against my arm on the rock, face heating up.

"Of course. I mean, it's the truth. There's so much I want to learn about you, but I realize that you'd just be shocked having to deal with me."

That was an understatement. He seemed nice enough . . . and he thought I was amazing. "No one know about mermaids. I make mistake, not careful. You no tell other humans." Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be the end of everything.

"Nobody would believe me even if I tried to tell them." He laughed. "I won't tell on you, Boruto. I'm the type of believer that just wants you to be safe and healthy and free."

I smiled at that and flicked my tail under the water. "Okay." I said and relaxed, the remaining tension leaving me. I took a closer look at him curiously. "Your black scales are bigger than other humans. Why?" The ones on the sand didn't have as much.

"Huh?" He glanced down at his body before looking back at me. "No, I don't have scales. We wear clothes. What I'm wearing is a wetsuit, because I've been in the water all morning." He raised his hand up to his neck and grabbed a piece from the suit and started pulling it down and shedding it from his flesh. "See?"

"That not hurt?" I asked and moved from my rock to get a little closer. "Will new one grow back?"

"You're really cute." He chuckled, but I was distracted as I watched him play with the shedded bits of the 'wetsuit' around his waist. "It doesn't go anywhere. I can put it back on whenever I want."

It was fascinating, like nothing I had ever seen. "I want to touch."

"Go ahead, touch all you want!" He beamed at me.

I moved up and hesitated for a second before getting out of the water, pulling myself onto his perch. Then I reached out and felt the black wetsuit and gasped. "Ohh."

"Do you like it? It must feel weird to you." Kawaki said thoughtfully.

"Weird, but not bad." I clarified, and felt it for a few more moments before pulling my hand back. "You ask question since I touch." It was only fair.

"You're telling me to ask a question?" He was taken aback but obviously pleased by the idea and he took a moment to think it over before asking, "Can I… can I touch you too?"

I blinked at him and self consciously moved my hair out of my face. "Okay." I didn't really mind, though I was a little flustered.

He smiled softly, a kind look in his silver eyes as he raised his hand towards my face, pausing long enough to show me he meant no harm and then the tips of his fingers brushed across my cheek. Once again he looked amazed and he nearly gawked at me.

"I didn't think your skin would be like this… it's soft." He murmured, seeming to be speaking more to himself than to me but his touch quickly drifted to my hair. "I don't think your hair likes the air very much though."

"I no like too." I huffed. "Not like in the water, not at all."

"You're just not used to it probably. It's a lot different when you are used to it, trust me." He said as his eyes fell to my tail. "Can I?" He asked, hand drifting downward.

I nodded, proud of my aquamarine scales. "They very strong. Like me."

"Oh?" He laughed as he laid his hand on my tail and rubbed it carefully. "Amazing. And I bet you are really strong. Your tail is so beautiful and matches the color of your eyes. It seemed darker when I first saw you."

I blushed at the compliment, the end of my tail swaying side to side. "Thank you. It change color, but this one main one."

"It changes?" His lips parted in awe and he stroked my tail as if in a way to pet me. "That's really special. You're sweet, strong and beautiful. That's kind of a deadly combination isn't it?"

I smiled at him and hummed, happy to hear such nice things. He was a really nice human, not at all like the ones in the stories from the past.

"Shit. It's changing just like that—out of nowhere?" He gasped and I took a look as well to see the aquamarine had darkened into a luscious sapphire. "How—why?!"

"I no control it." I told him, enjoying how impressed he was. "I just feel and it show."

"So there is a reason for the change then… you _feel_ … you mean like your emotions?" He asked, his eyes back on mine though he was still rubbing my tail in the most affectionate manner.

It was soothing, something my mother used to do when I couldn't fall asleep. "Yes, that. Emotions."

"Do you know what emotion you're feeling now?" He asked as if he didn't trust himself to be the judge of it.

I grinned, thinking it was obvious. "Happy, Kawaki."

"Does that mean we're basically friends now?" He grinned back, his hand stopping to rest where it was on my tail as he leaned closer and bumped his elbow against me.

A human friend . . . my parents would kill me, but out of all the laws I break this technically wasn't one of them. Nowhere did it say not to befriend a human. "Okay, friends. I never have human friend before."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first." Kawaki said, eyes bright as he patted my tail. "You seem as if this is all new to you… so I'm gonna take a guess that you're not meant to be here. May I ask… are you alone?"

Was he asking if I was the only mermaid? " . . . I not alone . . . but you right to think I not supposed to come to land." I said honestly, though I didn't think that bit of information was too dangerous. And he did say we were friends.

"I see." He hummed, seeming to lose some of his excitement. "I suppose I understand… but I really hope to see you again. Do you think we will?"

I stared down at his hand, palm warm against my scales. "I not know . . . bad if humans see . . ." If more than one saw, I wasn't sure what I would do. Then it might really be all over.

"Ah… I agree." He sighed sadly. "I'm really happy you didn't swim away from me… I'm glad I got to meet you, but if you ever come across anyone else, don't do that. You get away, far and fast, no matter what they try to say."

"I will swim away." I promised. If I couldn't swim, then I would be forced to kill. "If I come back . . . if it safe . . . I will see you?"

Kawaki nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm almost always here in the water. I live right up there." He pointed behind the cliff to another structure I hadn't noticed before. "I surf so basically all my free time is spent in the ocean."

"What is 'surf'?" I asked and dipped the end of my tail in the water.

"Riding a board in the waves." He explained. "They've settled so now wouldn't be a good time… but next time, when I see you again, I'll sure you… I mean if you want me to."

That sounded like fun. "Okay! I will try to come back."

"Maybe then we can learn a lot more about each other." He said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

I blinked at the action, suddenly surrounded by his warmth. "Y-yes." I stuttered, face flushing once more. He was a very touchy human and I could feel his firm muscles against me.

"You smell just like the ocean." He said as he pressed his nose against my cheek and inhaled slowly. Then he laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

My flush deepened and I shyly sniffed him too. There was a hint of the ocean as well mixed in with what I assumed all humans smelled like, but there was one thing overpowering everything else. "You smell like . . . um, I not know human word . . ." All I knew was that I liked it.

"Probably weed." He laughed. "It's pretty strong."

"It good." I told him and closed my eyes, relaxing in his arms.

"Yeah, it's good. I don't think you should ever try it though. It makes you feel… different."

I already felt different, sitting here so close to a human I had just met. I knew what I was doing was reckless and pretty crazy. I didn't even let most mermaids get this close and hold me, but Kawaki seemed big on affection and I liked him enough to go along with it. There was some trust between us already even if it was small. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the affection as well. We stayed like that for awhile before I felt too airy and had to go back into the water. My dolphin friends were still waiting for me further out into the ocean and began sending waves towards me that I returned. The sun was a lot lower in the sky than it was when I first came to the surface, it was getting late.

"I have to go." I said as I turned back to look up at my new human friend.

"I understand." He smiled at me and waved. "Don't forget to come back. Okay, Boruto?"

I grinned, returning the gesture. "I no forget."

"You better not." He laughed, eyes brightening in amusement. "I'll see you soon then."

I nodded and then went back under to my world, maneuvering around the rock area to where the dolphins were waiting. I wanted to pop my head out and wave goodbye one more time, but I could hear other humans further down in the water. After being spotted once today, I wasn't interested in making a repeat no matter how nice Kawaki was. I followed my friends, swimming deeper down as they led me back to an area I recognized. Thoughts of Kawaki circled my mind as I traveled back to the dark ocean. What I was doing was really risky. It might even be ridiculously stupid, yet I was still taking the chance.

I agreed with the idea that if he did tell other humans about me, they wouldn't believe him. Perhaps I was too trusting, too quick to believe his words and actions. Maybe I would have handled things differently if it wasn't for what I felt. My instincts were telling me that Kawaki wasn't a threat. Mermaids relied on and trusted in our instincts a great deal, they weren't something we brushed off. I felt that Kawaki was genuine. I honestly hoped something good would come out of this, be it a chance to learn so much more about humans or to make a tiny mend between our species. Another part of me just wanted to take back and experience the world above.

This was my chance to finally satiate my curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—Kawaki**

Summer time had always been my favorite part of the year. There was something about the heat, the liveliness of the earth and the freedom it brings that made me so at ease. There was no school, no worries. I’d just graduated high school so I would have a little more time to relax before I started college. I did have a summer job at the nearest water park as a lifeguard, but it only occupied my weekends. Every other day I was on the beach, swimming and surfing. I loved the water so much that I would live in it if I could and I was almost jealous that there were people who could. 

They were people, right? Merpeople. If somebody would have told me that I would ever meet one I would have never believed them… but it happened. I actually met a mermaid, and he was nice. He wasn’t just nice, but he was beautiful too. There was definitely something otherworldly about him and not just because he was supposedly a mythical creature. He was real, far from a myth and yet I still couldn’t believe I’d been lucky enough to meet him. 

There were so many questions swimming through my mind ever since then. It happened three days ago and every day since then I’d been looking for him more than anything else. I still surged and swam, but I stayed near the rocks in case that’s where he would come back to. He would come back, I didn’t have any doubts, even if it would take him a while. 

The encounter had excited me unlike anything else ever had and my mom had picked up on the shift in my mood. Even though she wasn’t the woman who gave birth to me, she had raised me since I was a toddler and nobody knew me like she did. She called me out on my happy demeanor, but only with a teasing comment and that had not gone well. It took me by surprise when she assumed my sudden peppiness was brought upon by a girl. I supposed I could see why she would think that considering I never had a girlfriend, but she nearly had a heart attack when I told her I didn’t like girls. 

It only got worse when I told her I didn’t like boys either. Now she thought I was crazy and I couldn’t really blame her. I tried to explain that I just wasn’t worried about things like romance, I just wanted to live my life for me and one day achieve my dream of becoming a marine biologist. I still had a long way to go, but one day that dream would become my reality. I was determined after all. My focus had shifted for now though, I would worry about my dream when my first semester of college began. Until then, I was too busy thinking about Boruto and wondering when he was going to come back. 

My select few friends wanted to hang out, but I was blowing them off because I needed to be on the beach, alone, whenever he came back. It wouldn’t bode well for other people to find out about him. Boruto wouldn't appreciate me lying to him and I would never do that anyway, no matter how much trust I had in my friends. If I was being honest, I knew my friends weren’t the type of people to run their mouths about something like finding out mermaids actually existed, but I didn’t care. I was keeping this secret because I was selfish and greedy. I wanted to keep him for myself. 

Those three days passed without a sign from Boruto but I didn’t let it get me down, well not completely anyway. There was no way I was going to pout about having to wait and wait for the mermaid to return… no, I totally was. On the fourth day after surfing for over an hour, I sat on my surfboard with my legs dangling in the water and arms crossed over my chest as I stared at the rock where I first spotted him. Just how long was I going to have to wait? This was getting ridiculous. I knew I needed to chill and not think about it too much but how could I not? This was a mermaid for crying out loud!

“Damn it.” I groaned and kicked my feet in frustration. It was still early in the day, not even afternoon yet and I wasn’t sure how I would survive any longer anticipating his return. 

A dolphin suddenly jumped over my head, nearly scaring me to death because it wasn’t expected in the least. I let out a screech that I would never admit to making and laid my hand over my chest, heart pounding wildly as my head turned to watch the dolphin continue on its way. But then another went by right in front of me, and I noticed even more were behind it. They were jumping around playfully and it was distracting. I smiled and laid down on my surfboard to paddle behind them. They went to the other side of the cliff, as if to avoid the prying eyes on the beach and focus on swimming and jumping in front of the rocks and trees instead. 

My presence, however, didn’t seem to bother them. I got as close as I felt comfortable getting before sitting up again and laughing at how amazing it was to be so close to them, seeing them like this. I wanted to watch them forever, they truly made me feel a sense of peace, but my heart that had finally calmed stopped beating abruptly when I saw a mermaid jump over an already jumping dolphin. But not just any mermaid, it was Boruto. His aquamarine tail and blonde hair was impossible to mistake. I wondered how he could gain enough momentum to jump like that, it was really something. He was amazing and seemed to really like the dolphins. 

Boruto jumped a few more times before swimming up to my board and popping his head out of the water. “I show you like I promise!” He grinned.

Wow, he was adorable. “You’re amazing.” I beamed at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. It was much coarser than human hair, but similar all the same. “How do you go so high like that?”

“It easy.” He said as he started circling my surfboard. “I very fast, no creature keep up with me.”

“Whoa, you’re a cocky little guy, huh?” I laughed, but I believed him. 

He tilted his head at that and then his gaze went to my board. “How are you on top of water? This boat?” He asked and reached out to poke it.

“No, no.” I continued to laugh lightly. “Surfboard. Maybe I’ll show you how it works…”

“Yes, that! You say you show how to, um, ‘surf’.” Boruto reminded, looking eager. “I want to see.”

“Okay, okay. If you really want to see.” I grinned and moved to lay back down. “We have to find a good wave though, we can stay on this side, nobody comes over here.” I gestured to the beach ahead. “You just hang tight and watch me.”

Boruto looked over his shoulder and then back at me. “Wait on sand?”

“Are you okay to be there? Nobody will see you… but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” I wasn’t sure how any of this worked, but I supposed the two of us would learn together. 

He hummed and looked back again. “I not sit on land sand before, only under water. I want to try.”

I nodded and started paddling towards the beach. “I’ll go too, just in case you need help or anything.” 

Boruto beat me to the shore with a smile on his face, showing off a little. He pulled himself onto the beach and flopped down on his back. I laughed at him from the water, debating if I should check on him or not with the way he laid there for a second. 

“You okay?”

“It warm, but more than ocean sand.” He said as he stared up at the sky, the tide touching the tip of his tail.

“Don’t let yourself get too hot.” I said, feeling a little worried considering I knew nothing about real mermaids and what they needed to survive. Besides water. “I’ll just ride one wave. Okay?”

He sat up to look at me, frowning at the way the sand stuck to his hair. “Okay.” He tried shaking it out and fussing with his blond strands.

With a smile that I couldn’t keep down, I swam back out, eyeing the waves and bypassing several as I waited for the right one. Sometimes with surfing, you had to be patient and I had become pretty good at choosing the right waves to surf on. It pleased me not having to wait too long before an acceptable wave began to form. Boruto was watching me intently and I was excited to show him something that I loved doing. Timing was everything. It helped knowing how to feel out the building wave and getting to my feet on the board at the right moment. While it didn’t happen often, there were times that I still wiped out but thankfully that didn’t happen this time. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of a mermaid. 

I rode the wave as smoothly as possible, not bothering to risk any moves that I could mess up. This wasn’t about me showing off anyway, I just wanted him to understand what surfing was and I knew he would get it after seeing me in action. The wave carried me close to shore and I didn’t leave my board until I was just about ten feet from Boruto. I managed not to fall off, instead hopping off on my own and grabbing my board to join him on the beach. 

“Kawaki, you move with water!” Boruto cheered, thumping his tail against the sand. “So amazing! You very good!”

Having a mermaid praise me like that was a bit unsettling, enough to make my ears burn. I padded over to him and sat down on the sand after sticking my board in it. “It’s nothing special. Just fun.” I shrugged, hoping he couldn’t tell that he was making me feel so… flustered. 

“I never see that before, I like it.” He smiled and I noticed his scales had turned sapphire.

He was truly happy about it and that made me happy. “I love surfing… so I’m glad you like it too.” I told him as my gaze drifted over him. “What’s it like being a mermaid?”

Boruto took a moment to think about how to answer. “I still learning. Meet other ocean creatures and find new places. Mermaids have homes too and things to do, things that help other mermaids. Everyone try together to stay safe.” He paused. “I think like humans, but underwater? I not know many humans words to say well . . . saying is hard.” 

“You’re doing a good job, though.” I assured him, knowing he had to communicate in a whole other way with his own species. “It’s really beautiful in there, isn’t it? I wish I could go with you…”

“It is beautiful.” He agreed. “But humans make air underwater, you make and come see?”

“Well, it’s a little complicated.” I sighed, still smiling at him. “There’s a lot of gear involved and then actually knowing what you’re doing… I could go diving, but not on my own. I mean, I might get eaten. I don’t think all sea creatures would be so welcoming, like you.” 

Boruto shook his head and turned towards me a bit. “No water creature hurt you, I not let it.” He stated matter of factly. “I strong and have, um . . . what name . . . ah, weapons!” He said and held up his hand. “See?” His nails lengthened into claws. “And here.” He opened his mouth, teeth suddenly lengthening into fangs. 

“Are you saying you could take out a shark if you wanted to?” I asked, smirking at the thought. 

His teeth and nails went back to normal and he huffed. “I not scared. I kill shark if I want to.”

“So strong.” I mused and looked over him yet again. His torso was so lean and even his arms. Though he definitely had some muscles, they weren’t very prominent. The mermaid was relatively small too, but size didn’t matter. I really believed he could take care of himself. “Do you have a family?” The question fell from my lips without me thinking. It just popped out of nowhere but I was curious and couldn’t help it. Did mermaids even have family?

“Yes.” He answered simply. “Do you have family?”

“Just my mother.” I said with a shrug. “She’s all I need though. How about you?”

“I have mother, father and sister.” He said and then added, “Is your mother nice like you?”

I snorted at that, trying not to laugh. “A lot nicer than me, actually. She’s really sweet. I think you would like her, but she would probably die if she saw you.” That was true for her and most people honestly. 

Boruto frowned and his brow furrowed. “Die? But why?”

“She’d be too shocked.” I did laugh then. “Okay, she probably wouldn’t die. Just faint or something. I mean hell, I almost did that myself when I first saw you.”

The blond hummed in understanding. “I not sure what to do. Happy you promise not to tell other humans.”

“I won’t break that promise, Boruto. You can trust me. I want you to be safe and because if that, I don’t want to risk anyone finding out about what you are.”

“Me too.” He said and began moving back into the water. “I want to stay friends.”

“We will! No matter what.” I couldn’t possibly risk losing our friendship. 

How many people were able to say they could meet and befriend a mermaid? It was probably just me. I reached for the Velcro strap around my left ankle and pulled it apart, leaving my board on the beach to follow him in. Boruto grinned and took hold of my hand once we were far enough away from the shore, gently pulling me along. He giggled when I splashed him and started splashing me back, emitting a humming sound into the water. Soon he went down under the waves and I followed to watch him twirl around. His hair did look different down here, less of a mess and more luscious. 

Once again, I was floored by the fact that he was beautiful, but in a way more so than I was used to. Nobody had ever intrigued me in such a way. Just being in his presence made me so happy that it was alarming. He seemed so free in the way he swam, tugging me along with him. I didn’t even have to struggle, but if I did, I still wouldn’t have been able to keep up with him. I really needed to invest in a pair of goggles. I couldn’t hold my breath near long enough to really enjoy being with him like this, but it didn’t seem to bother him. It wasn’t until I went up and gasped for air that I realized how far we’d gone out and I unconsciously held tighter to his hand.

“It’s pretty deep out here.” I noted, swallowing hard at the distance between myself and land. 

“It not that deep.” Boruto commented, not affected in the slightest. His blue eyes took in my expression and he swam closer to me. “It okay, I never let you drown.”

Of course not. I knew that. “I’m a good swimmer, but not like you. It’s a very taxing sport.” I sighed. “If I get tired, you’ll drag my ass back up there right?”

“Yes.” He smiled cheerfully. “What is ‘sport’?”

“Uh… things you can do for fun or even competitively. Like swimming, surfing, running. There are  _ lots  _ of sports. By the way, you wouldn’t like… be able to sense sharks would you? Like… if one was to start heading our way?”

Boruto nodded as he started pulling me back towards shore. “I have good hearing, I know if one come. You no worry.”

“Don’t take me back yet.” I said quickly, wrapping my arms around him as if I could hold him back. “I like being here with you.”

He stopped and smiled at me, tail brushing up against my legs. “I like it too. You not tired?”

I shook my head quickly, needing to set the record straight. “I’m strong too, Boruto.” Now he thought I was a frail little boy… what had I gotten myself into? “I’m fine. I would let you know.”

“Yes, you very . . .” He trailed, gaze lowering to my chest as his cheeks turned pink. “ . . . strong.”

Was he… blushing? “Ah, glad you noticed.” I hummed. “I’m way stronger than most guys my age and I’m pretty big too. But I guess that’s not saying much since there’s no way I could take on a shark.” I was having a hard time coming to terms with someone so adorable being stronger than me. 

Boruto looked back up to my face, tilting his head. “Not many mermaids big like you. You kill land shark? Strong land creatures?”

My lips split apart in a grin and I barely refrained from laughing my ass off. He was too damn cute. “There are no land sharks, but if there was, I’d definitely kill them.” I said confidently. “There are other strong people too… but I’m the strongest.” Okay that was a bit of a lie… he’d never know though. 

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, sounding impressed. “I not know Kawaki that amazing! I not strongest mermaid . . . but I think I more fast than others.”

“Yeah, I’m the shit. So are you.” He was way more amazing than me, but I didn’t want to seem horribly inferior. 

“What is ‘shit’?” He asked innocently.

_ Shit.  _ “Well, I meant like we’re the best. It’s just a slang for it.” I scratched my head, knowing I’d given him a shitty explanation. 

Boruto brightened, agreeing with the sentiment as I released him. “Yes, we are best.”

“Definitely.” I nodded happily and then breathed in as I moved to float on my back. “How old are you, Boruto?”

He swam to position himself over my head, blocking the sun out of my face as he leaned over me. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” I answered even though I’d asked first. 

“I one less than that.” He said as his hands came up to play with my hair. “You have more colors. I like it.”

“My hair? Yeah… I’m glad you like it.” I smiled, peeking up at his face that was really close to my own. “Are the other mermaids like you?”

“Like what?” He asked for clarification.

“Like… beautiful.”

Boruto’s cheeks went red this time, blue eyes widening. “You think . . . I beautiful?”

“Very beautiful.” I hummed with a smile. “I’m sure the others can’t compare to you.”

He gave a shy smile in return, a purring sound coming from his throat. “Thank you . . . I think . . . I think you are handsome.”

“Damn… that actually means something coming from you.” I chuckled. “Thank you. Tell me about your life, Boruto… what do you do everyday? Do you have friends? I want to know more about you.”

“I want to know more about you too.” He made sure to put out there. “I have ocean creature friends and mermaids friends. And one human friend.” He added with a wide grin. “I learn from old mermaids, hear many things. I like hearing what they say. I have um, teachings that I learn from too. But I like to swim and make things more.”

“Make things? Like what?” I asked curiously. Life as a mermaid had to be so cool. 

Boruto thought how to explain it, fingers still running through my hair. “Many things, I very good. Main things I make are ones you put on.”

“Like clothes… or jewelry?” I asked, eyes fluttering with a strong desire to close as I relaxed under the soft spell this mermaid was casting on me. I never wanted it to end. 

“Not like clothes. Jewelry, I think that human word for it.”

“Yeah like necklaces, bracelets. Even earrings and shit. Like mine.” I mumbled before cleaning my throat to ask, “do you think… maybe you could make me something?”

He smiled again. “You want, I make.”

“So fucking sweet.” I grinned, letting my eyes close as I savored the moment. “I’ll think of something to gift you in return. Something pretty that would suit you.”

“I make something good too.” He promised.

“Kawaki!” 

“Damn it.” I opened my eyes at the sound of my mother’s voice calling me, no doubt from right out the back door of our home. She never cared that her voice carried or that everyone in the world could hear her. Boruto sank under the water, she must have startled him and he feared being caught. “No, no.” I frowned and straightened myself in the water, not wanting him to flee. I wrapped my arms around him before realizing that he wasn’t actually going anywhere. “It’s just my mom.” I explained when I tugged him up until his head surfaced. 

“ _ Kawakiiiii! _ ” She didn’t sound happy. “You need to eat, don’t make me come after you!”

“Annoying.” I huffed. “I’m sorry…”

Boruto looked over towards my house. “She no see?”

“No.” I shook my head. “She can’t see us from where she is… but she really would come after me. So… think you could wait here for me while I go grab some food?”

“Okay. I take you back.” He said and grabbed my hand again.

He pulled me along effortlessly and stayed low even when the water became shallow. I got to my feet and gazed down at him, grinning at the way he gazed up at me, everything below his nose underneath the water. 

“Stay on this side and you’ll be fine. I’ll only be a minute.” I smiled and leaned over to rub the top of his head before jogging out of the water and across the sand. 

As soon as I made it up the hill that our home sat on, I spotted her standing in front of the open door with her hands on her hips. She shook her head at me, but her brown eyes were soft and warm, giving away the fact that she wasn’t angry, not even close. 

“I swear, Kawaki… you would starve if I didn’t remind you to eat.” She sighed as I climbed the stairs. 

I was still wet and all but bouncing on my feet in my hurry to get back to the beach—back to Boruto. “Mom, come on… I was doing stuff.” I huffed. “Can you bring my lunch? I’ll take it with me… and promise I’ll eat it.”

“Hmph. You better. I’m not playing, Kawaki.” 

She turned and walked back inside and I padded over to the hammock and unzipped the little pouch within the makeshift pillow, grabbing the joint I’d placed in there just this morning. Of course my mom wasn’t stupid, she knew I smoked, but she never said anything about it and I didn’t just blantantly show it off. When she returned she had a small basket in her hands that she handed over to me. 

“Thanks, mom.” I said and leaned down to kiss her cheek, accepting the basket gratefully. I was hungry, but would have ignored it had she not reminded me that I  _ had  _ to eat. 

“I swear, you’re going to turn into a fish.” She sighed behind me as I hurried down the steps with the basket and the joint. I didn’t say anything, too eager to get back to my mermaid friend. I didn’t know how long he’d be able to stay and I didn’t want to waste any precious time that could be spent with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Boruto**

I was having a great time with Kawaki, he was pretty cool and fun to play with. His swimming could use some work, but he was decent. No one gave me as many compliments as he did either. I was still reeling from the fact that he thought I was beautiful, it made my heart beat faster than it ever had before. Though the scare I got when his mom called his name was a close second. I sunk down in the water to rest on the sand as I waited for my friend to come back, listening to the fish swim by. Spending time with a human was making me wonder why my people had never tried for friendship in the past. Maybe Kawaki was just different? Maybe humans had matured over the years? 

It was too soon to know, too soon for certainties and this was only my second day talking to him. I was still getting to know him and had lots of questions I wanted to ask, but I had to figure out how to voice them in his language. My comprehension was better than my speech, but I was doing my best. I heard someone approaching from land and listened closely to make sure it was Kawaki. When I heard him call my name, I swam back up to find him sitting on the sand with a basket. I joined him and eyed it curiously, plenty of new smells coming from inside. Was that the food he was talking about?

“Your mother make for you?” I asked as I patiently waited for him to open it.

“Yeah she gets on my ass when I forget to go in and eat.” He said with a sigh, though he was smiling as he opened the basket and reached inside. 

I watched eagerly as he pulled out a soft looking square. I tilted my head, actually recognizing a scent mingled in with foreign ones, but couldn’t believe it. “That . . . smell like fish . . . but that not fish. Kawaki, why it smell like that?”

“It is fish… tuna but it’s a sandwich. It’s mixed with different things you’ve probably never heard of… I’m sure.” He laughed and held up the sandwich. 

“Sand and fish?” Humans were weird. “Fish taste best as is. No sand and no . . . ‘wich’.”

“No, Boruto.” He shook his head, laughing lighter. “There’s no sand. A sandwich is when you put something on bread. You wanna taste it?”

I narrowed my eyes at the ‘sandwich’. No matter what he said, I knew what fish looked like and that was not it. Still, this smell . . . it was unmistakable. “Hmmm. Small taste.”

Kawaki held the sandwich up towards my mouth, grinning at me excitedly. “Go ahead.”

My teeth lengthened and I took a small bite of the strange sandwich. I easily went through it and started chewing, gaze falling to the basket as I focused on the taste. It actually did taste like fish, tuna, but the other stuff was ruining it. It wasn’t bad, but raw fish was better. 

I told Kawaki as much. “Ocean fish is best, not sandwich fish.” 

“Really?” He looked surprised. “I don’t think I’d be able to agree. Besides, humans have lots of different foods. You gotta try different things.”

That had me curious. “Like what?”

Kawaki took a big bite of his sandwich and started chewing. “All kinds of shit.” He told me, the words muffled because of the food in his mouth. Then he started messing around in his basket. “Let’s see… got some chips… some strawberries… oh… this is the shit here.” He pulled out something silver and handed it over. “That’s one of my favorite snacks so you’ll definitely love it.”

I hummed and examined the rectangle, a sweet smell coming from it. “Okay, I try.” I said and then took a bite. It was a little sharp.

“No!” Kawaki screeched, dropping his sandwich on the sand and pinching my cheeks. “Spit it out.”

“Uhh!” That kind of hurt. I spit it all out, not even getting to really taste it yet. “Why?”

“You can’t eat the wrapper.” He explained in exasperation as he started peeling a layer away from the food. “That’s my fault… I’m sorry.” Once the top silver layer was gone, the rectangle was brown and he handed it over with a smile. “Now, you can eat all you want.”

I watched him for a moment to make sure he meant it and then took another bite. It was crunchy, but melted against my tongue, it was so sweet and like nothing I had ever eaten before. The bottom of my tail wiggled in the sand. “I like it!”

“It’s chocolate. I fucking love chocolate.” He said, smiling wide. “I mean… how could you  _ not  _ like it? It’s the shit, right?”

“Cho-co-late.” I repeated and took another bite. “Yes, it very good.”

“There are so many different kinds of chocolate too. You’ll have to try them all… just not all at once.” Kawaki said as he frowned when he spotted his sandy sandwich and picked it up, putting it back in the basket before getting something else. 

I turned my head as I continued to finish off the chocolate, trying to muffle my giggles. I felt bad for making him drop his food, but I had to admit it was funny.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” He asked as he pulled out a round container with little red things inside. He opened the lid and picked one up, eyes on me as he took a bit from it. 

“I sorry you no eat sandwich fish, but . . .” I trailed as my lips twitched. “Now it is  _ sand _ wich.”

Kawaki stared at me with a blank expression and silence for a moment and then he laughed, sudden and loud, he laughed so hard that his head fell back and water started to come from his eyes. I had started laughing too, but was distracted by what I was seeing. 

“Kawaki! You make water!” I exclaimed, leaning closer to see.  _ So humans can make air and water? _ That was so amazing.

He settled down at my discovery and wiped his eyes. “I haven’t laughed that hard in my life. I’ve never laughed to the point of tears before. I guess you guys don’t know anything about crying though, huh?”

“You make ‘tears’?” Is that what they were called? Not water? I reached over and brushed my finger under his eye to get what was left of the tears. It looked like water to me. Following this line of thinking, I brought my finger to my mouth and licked it. “Oh, taste like ocean!”

“Did you just…” He blinked at me before averting his eyes and clearing his throat. The container was returned to the basket and then he pulled out some other things. 

Now I had even more questions, wondering what else humans could do. Even mermaids couldn’t make ocean water. “So what is ‘crying’?”

“Well… crying is… most of the time it’s…” He grumbled something under his breath before putting something skinny and white between his lips. Then he raised up something else that suddenly sparked and what was between his lips started smelling, letting off something that made it hard to breathe. This smell though… it was Kawaki’s smell and I liked it. “Crying happens mostly when people are sad.”

I wanted to ask about the cool light thing too, but one thing at a time. “Sad . . . I make you sad? But you laugh?”

“No, I wasn’t sad. Sometimes when you laugh a lot like that, it can make you cry. I meant that most of the time crying is done by people who are sad.” He said and started breathing from the food in his mouth. 

“Oh.” _ Interesting. _ Why did being sad give humans the ability to make ocean water—tears? Also . . . “That food, it smell just like you. You eat it many times?”

Kawaki exhaled, making something grey come out in the air. “It’s not food, it’s weed. I told you about it, right?”

I took a moment to think. “I know, you say smoking! Kawaki smoking . . . weed?”

“Very good, Boruto. You’re a quick learner, aren’t you?” His eyes brightened as he ruffled my hair. “Yes I’m smoking, I do smoke a lot so I guess I smell like it a lot too.”

I grinned, nodding my head. “I like it. That thing you have, that you use to smoke? Show me.”

“The joint?” He asked as he held up the ‘joint’ from his lips.

“No.” I shook my head. “Other thing. Light come out of it.”

“Ah, my lighter.” He picked up the item and held it closer to me so I could see it better. “It makes a flame so you can start fires… or joints.”

I had heard about that, the elders often spoke about fire, but it was always in warning. “Fire . . . fire bad. Humans not scared, they make and use. Mermaids scared. I never see before, but it is so small.” It was pretty, but dangerous. Or so I was told.

“I can understand why you would think it’s bad. It can be bad. But it’s very important. We use fire for many things. It’s not dangerous as long as you’re careful with it.”

I hummed as I looked at the ‘lighter’. “I no touch, just let you use and watch.” I knew better than to play with fire.

“Okay, but don’t worry. I won’t let you get hurt. You’re safe with me.” He promised before smoking again. 

I smiled and looked back at him. “You are safe with me too.”

“I like being with you. It’s comfortable and easy. I like you a lot.” He told me happily. 

My face heated, a purring sound coming from my throat. “I . . . I like you too.”

“I can tell… you’re happy. So am I.” He said as he smiled again and pointed at the basket. “You can try other things. There’s chips in here.” 

I watched as he pulled out a blue bag and opened it. He showed me the inside which was filled with little flat circular food—‘chips’. 

“They’re salt and vinegar. A little sour.” He said in explanation, watching me carefully. 

“I try.” I said, not put off by the smell though it was really strong. 

I took one of the thin and weak looking chips, not bothering to lengthen my teeth for these. It looked like I could bite through it no problem. I put the whole thing in my mouth and chewed, almost immediately scrunching up my face. I didn’t like it. In fact, I would go as far as to say it was disgusting. 

“Are you okay? Your tail… it’s turning green. Shit, you’re not getting sick are you?” Kawaki started to panic.

Shaking my head, I tried to speak without chewing it any further. “No like.”

“Spit it out.” He huffed and pulled something white out of the basket and held it up to my mouth. 

“Ugh.” I gladly got rid of the nasty food and shook my head again. How could he eat that? Did he actually like those?

Kawaki folded the white thing I spit the chips onto and then wiped my mouth with it. “I think you’re a picky eater, Boruto.”

“I no like.” I repeated for emphasis. 

“Okay, okay. No more sour chips.” He mused and then started returning everything that he still had out back into the basket. He closed it when he was finished and then stood up. “Want to swim?”

I glanced at the sun, realizing that time went by so quickly without me noticing. “I should go home . . .”

“Oh…” He followed my gaze before looking back down at me. “Alright then. I’ll swim you to the rocks.”

We both got into the water and I let him lead the way, silence settling between us. I wished I could stay longer. I was having a good time and enjoyed learning about humans, about Kawaki. It could have been easier if the circumstances were different. I lingered by the rocks, not liking how down he seemed. I didn’t want to make him sad.

“I come back with jewelry I make.” I reminded him, trying to cheer him up.

“I’m really excited to see it… and to see you again.” He said with a small smile. “I’ll bring you something special too, promise.”

“Promise.” I started to swim away, but ended up coming back to wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. “See you soon.”

Kawaki didn’t hesitate to embrace me in return, holding me strongly for a few seconds until his arms reluctantly pulled away. “I’ll be waiting.” He said and then ruffled my hair before starting to swim backwards and distance himself from me. 

I waited until he reached land before I went back under the sea to head home. My thoughts went to what I wanted to make for Kawaki, hoping that whatever I ended up making was something he would like. I had no idea what kind of jewelry humans wore. What if it was something completely different? What if he thought it was weird and never wore it? I didn’t know why I was suddenly expecting the worst, but I was worrying about his reaction. Once I went down the tunnel and snuck back into the kingdom, the familiar darkness swallowing me whole. 

The terrain was full of high, towering rocks with smooth edges as well as deep craters. Multiple holes were carved out long ago that allowed fast travel and access to the hollowed out structures. The stone was a mix of blues and greens, but ever since I discovered light for myself I had wanted to see it lit up. Even in the dark it was pretty. Other mermaids bowed their heads to me in greeting as I passed them, but I didn’t stop to talk. I went to one of the tallest rocks that housed my working area and crafting materials. I swam through the opening and up to one of my bins filled with different crystals, picking some up as I went through them. 

There were plenty of caves further out into the dark ocean that I collected these from and a few that had multiple kinds of shells. A friend of mine, Metal, always brought me the hard scales of the stronger kinds of predators that he and the other warrior mermaids killed during hunts. Then my other friend Shikadai made sure I never ran out of molder. It was a dark purple liquid that stuck together and naturally sunk. I put materials in to bend and form to the shapes I wanted. The liquid was warm and thick, hard to see through if you weren’t used to it. 

Since Shikadai’s family was in charge of most of our weapons, he always had an ample supply of the stuff that he let me use. The molder was one of the many things his family used, but was valued at an expensive price. You had to trade something either just as expensive or really close to it if you didn’t get your own. However, it was a pain to get and slowly disintegrated with every use. Being able to get it without paying a price allowed me to make more jewelry, leading to a lot of merpeople giving me requests, especially during the mating season. 

Regardless of my advantages from my connections, I was still really talented. I reminded myself of that and tried not to stress over what I was going to make for Kawaki. A few minutes of staring at crystals later and I got an idea, quickly getting to work. It was easy to get absorbed in my task as I crafted black and silver crystals into smoother shapes. I decided to use shells as a base and thinned them out to a cord, intertwining them together so they would be long enough. The shells were also black but with skinny red lines running along them in a pattern. Sticking to those three colors kept it simple and clean, the finished product making me proud. I held the necklace up, hands tingly from the molder, and gave it one last look over. 

“Who's that for?”

I yelped at the sudden voice and spun around to narrow my eyes at my giggling sister. “I didn’t sense you coming.”

“You never do when you’re focused like that.” Himawari smiled before swimming inside to get a better look. “So who’s it for? Another request?” 

_ Technically speaking. _ “Yes, it is but never mind that. Did you finish your studies?” I asked as I set the necklace down on a ledge. 

“Not you too.” She whined. “Why does everyone keep harping about that? It’s not far that I’m stuck studying most of the time while you get to escape.”

“That’s because I’ve already learned the things you’re being taught now. Besides, not all of the elders are so strict.” They just had a hard time getting her to sit still, but we had to learn more than most, more than anyone really. Our positions commanded it. 

“Yeah, but there are so many other things to do than studying. When can I take lessons like you? I’m tired of being inside all the time.” Himawari pouted. “I like learning, but I want to go out and find the squids with sweet smelling ink instead of being told what they look like and where they live. Put me in the field!”

I chuckled and gazed at her fondly, seeing the similarities between us. She preferred to get up close and personal too. “It’ll happen sooner than you think. You’re almost at that age.” I reminded. 

“Boruto, take me hunting.” She demanded out of nowhere. “Or out to collect healing pearls.” 

“We’ll see. Not today, it’s too late.” I told her and pinched her cheek. “How about we race home for now? First one there gets all the of the clams.”

Himawari brightened, taking hold of my hand and pulling me out of my working area. “You’re on! Mom got the extra tasty ones for dessert.”

“And they’re going to be mine.” I taunted as we came to a stop and she let go.

“I’ve been practicing, you won’t beat me this time. Ready set go!” She yelled as fast as she could, not giving any warning or pause and gained a head start.

“You practiced dirty tactics?!” I called after her and took off as well.

It didn’t take long for me to catch up to her and I stayed at her side as she tried to pull ahead. We bobbed and weaved between stone pillars, going through a few hollowed rocks along the way. The swim home didn’t take long at all and soon we were approaching the tall and intimidating structure. I waited until the last second before I pushed ahead of her and she scowled at me once we reached the main entrance of the stone castle. She could tell I had been holding back, but truthfully she was getting faster and faster as the seasons passed. One day in the future she might overtake me yet although I was going to put up one hell of a fight. I spent some time with Himawari until dinner, listening to her talk about her day as I brushed her hair in her room. Dad was late as usual and mom surprised me when she opened the conversation with my love life. 

“So . . . how are things with you and Shikadai?” She asked with a smile and Himawari giggled.

I repressed a frown, but was confused as to what she was trying to hint at. “Uh, fine I guess. We don’t really talk much these days.” Part of it being I was always sneaking off, but the other part was due to his busy schedule.

“Oh, I see. Then is there anyone else that’s caught your eye? Who do you hang out with these days?”

It wasn’t as if she never took interest in keeping up with me, but whether she was attempting to be subtle or not, this was the first time she tried to grill me on who I fancied. “No one important.” I shrugged and hoped she would leave it at that.

Thankfully Dad changed the subject, winking at me before he distracted her with another topic. I went straight to bed after dinner in my eagerness to see Kawaki again. Then when I woke up the next morning, I skipped breakfast and sneaked out with the necklace I had made for him. It was one of my best works by far and I was both excited and nervous to give it to him. I quickly made my way through the tunnel and then swam with amazing speed to our meet up area. I spotted Kawaki’s board from underwater, his legs dangling on either side. Coming up to his foot, I ran my finger across the underside. He jumped at the touch and I popped my head out with a grin.

“I here.” I greeted cheerfully. 

“Boruto.” Kawaki sighed, face lighting up as he gazed down at me. “It’s about time.” He said and patted the empty space on his board in front of him. 

I was earlier than yesterday, but was distracted from mentioning it. “Not same clothes.” I observed, his chest and arms exposed. 

Kawaki gazed down at his body and then nodded. “Yeah I don’t always wear the wetsuit.” He told me as he patted his thigh that was clothed in blue. “This is much lighter and my skin can get some sun.”

I liked this more than the wetsuit and couldn’t help admiring his larger frame before putting an arm on the board. I pulled myself up as he kept it steady, but I ended up sliding right into him.

“Whoa there.” Kawaki laughed, leaning forward until we were impossibly closer, his arms moving around me and hands taking hold of the board at its sides to settle its sudden wobbling. 

I held his necklace close to my chest and blinked up at him. “Sorry.” I said, trying not to blush. He was as warm as ever.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled, straightening himself now that we were settled. Then he ruffled my hair. “Where are your friends?”

“I not see them today.” Admittinly, I had rushed off without waiting to see if the dolphins wanted to come along. “Swim too fast.”

“You must have been missing me.” He said teasingly, silver eyes gleaming mischievously.

I giggled and moved my hair out of my face. “You miss me?”

“Of course I did. I was just thinking about you when you snuck up on me.” He admitted shamelessly. 

My heart clenched and I took his hand, placing the necklace in it and hoping for the best. “This is for you.”

Kawaki dropped his gaze to his hand, taking in the necklace I’d made. His fingers felt over the shells and crystals before feeling the centerpiece and studying the symbol on it. “Boruto… this is amazing.” He said quietly before his eyes returned to mine. “You really made this all on your own?”

I gave him a wide smile, beaming with happiness because I was worried for nothing. He liked it. “Only me. This is your name in mermaid language.” I said, pointing to the engravement I crafted with my fingers. 

“I love it.” He grinned and leaned closer, kissing my cheek swiftly. “Thank you.”

My face did heat up then and my pulse quickened, surprised but delighted by his action. “Y-you . . . you wear.”

“Forever.” He said and placed the necklace over his head, letting it rest around his neck. His grin had yet to fade even a tiny bit as he played with the symbol. “I got you something too but I don’t have it on me.”

I was right in the colors I chose, it suited him really well. “What is it?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said and tapped my nose with the tip of his finger. “I’ll grab it when I get our lunch.”

I ducked my head, not knowing for sure why I suddenly felt shy. “Okay, I wait.”

“Aw do you want me to go get it now?” Kawaki asked, head tilted slightly as he gazed at me. 

“No, stay.” I said and turned a bit, making me slide again. My back pressed up against his chest and I looked down at his hands gripping the surfboard. For being total opposites, why did it feel so natural to be with him? 

“Gladly.” He hummed and rested his forehead against the top of my head. “Did it take you a long time to make the necklace?”

I wasn’t sure how long it took, I tended to get carried away when it came to things like that. “Not too long I think. It fun to make.”

“Really? Did you think about me the whole time?”

I smiled. “Yes. I think what kind of necklace you will like. Make sure it look good on you.”

“You made it so perfect. I will cherish it.” He said, his right hand pulling back enough to rest on my tail. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

I placed my hand on top of his, glad that I met him and we were friends. “You make me happy. So easily.” It was a big deal considering this was only our third day together, but we were bonding so quickly.

“You make me happy too. I wish we could see each other more.” Kawaki turned his hand over underneath my own and tangled his fingers with mine. 

That wasn’t possible now but maybe, maybe one day. “Kawaki? What are humans like?”

“Well… like me, but we’re all different. Different looks, likes and dislikes, personalities. There are nice people and mean people, good people and bad people, young people and old people. We go to school, work, and just live our day to day lives.”

That didn’t sound so different from my people and yet . . . “It bad if many humans know about mermaids?” I asked even though I knew the answer. A small part of me wished that wasn’t the case, that we could return to the light ocean without fear.

“Not all humans… but it would be a shock. Some humans would want to capture mermaids to study them… I mean, I would like to study one myself but I also wouldn’t want it to happen to you… or anyone else because you’re just like me right?” His hand lifted mine until I looked at them. “We’re not so different… except for below the waist.”

If only he knew. I agreed with his words, there were a lot of similarities regardless of history. One was on land and the other was in the sea. “Two sides of the same fish.”

Kawaki chuckled softly and let our clasped hands rest on my tail once more. “You’re cute.”

My stomach fluttered and I was relieved he couldn’t see my face at the moment. “You think that?”

“Yes. You’re very cute. I love it.” He said just before his name was yelled from the cliff. 

I stiffened, but recognized it a second later and remembered we couldn’t be seen from Kawaki’s house. “Your mother want you. Give you food again?” I asked. It was early for lunch.

“Probably. I skipped breakfast. She was still asleep when I came out.” He explained with humor. I was touched that we both skipped breakfast together. “I better go so she doesn’t come bothering us… or finding you anyway. I’ll get your gift while I’m gone.”

“Yes! I want it.” I told him before moving to get off, already excited to see what it was. 

“I hope you’ll like it.” He released my hand slowly and then moved to lay on his front. “I won’t be long.” He told me and then started paddling away. 

Sinking down to the sand, I watched him reach land and then enjoyed the sun while I waited for him to come back. He was pretty quick and I didn’t hesitate to swim back up when I heard him. I got out of the water again, eyeing the familiar basket as the smell hit me. I was hungry enough not to mind what kind of human food he brought as long as it wasn’t chips. However, Kawaki wasn’t holding anything else and I wondered if he put my gift in the basket.

“Hungry?” He asked as he opened the basket and looked around. “We’ve got a few different things to try. How about some grapes?”

I nodded despite not knowing what they were. “Soft food or hard food?” After the last attempt, I learned that I didn’t need to lengthen my teeth to eat some things.

“They’re pretty soft.” Kawaki said as he pulled out a clear container filled with little purple circles. “They’re a good snack. A lot healthier than chocolate, but we have some of that too.”

“I like chocolate.” I said as he handed me a few of the ‘grapes’. I put one into my mouth, tasting it as soon as I started chewing. “Oh, I like this too.” I told him and put the other two in my mouth as well.

“I’m sure there are many other things you will like too. And I have a different flavor of chips today.” He smiled and pulled out a small white bag. 

“No chips.” Those nasty things. “I not want chips.”

“Now, now. They’re not all evil.” He tusked and opened the bag, pulling out a chip that looked orange and suspicious. “Open up,” he said as he pushed it towards my face. 

It might have smelled different than the one from yesterday, but I wasn’t fooled. It had to have had the same name for a reason. “No eat.” I shook my head.

“Yes eat. Don’t be a baby.” He said, brows narrowing as he pressed the chip against my closed mouth. 

I refused to part my lips and thumped my tail against the sand. Kawaki huffed and kept trying but I shook my head again. 

“Damn it, Boruto.” He laughed and then gave up, eating the chip for himself. “Your loss.”

“I not understand why you like.” It didn’t make sense how he could eat those, but not like raw fish. I was questioning his sense of taste.

“Chips are great, there are like a billion flavors. You only tried one. One day you’re gonna try more but I won’t push you.” He gave me a confident look before eating another chip. 

A cheeky grin appeared on my face, he didn’t have a chance. “Human not win over mermaid.” In this case, at least.

“For now… tomorrow is a different story though.”

“With same end.” I added with a laugh. “I want more grapes.”

“You’re impossible.” He laughed with me and handed over the container of grapes, happy to continue eating his disgusting chips. “Will you get to stay longer today?”

I could for a little while . . . but not too long. “If I stay, you surf again? I want to see.”

“Anything for you.” Kawaki said, winking at me. “I want to swim with you too.”

Saying things like that, he sure knew how to make me flustered too. “Okay.” I agreed and ate some more grapes to distract myself.

“You don’t want to?” He asked curiously.

“I want.” I clarified, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. 

“Oh, I got your gift by the way.”

I hummed excitedly. “I want that too. You give now?”

“Do you want it now?” He asked even though he could tell how eager I was, it was obvious by the knowing look in his eyes. 

I put down the grapes, showing him how serious I was. “Yes.”

“Okay, close your eyes and hold out your arm.”

I quickly did as he instructed, the tip of my tail wiggling in anticipation. Something with a little weight to it was placed around my wrist and secured before his touch fell away. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes and look.”

My gaze went right to my wrist, a grey band with a large circle at the center. The circle had marks in it and symbols, one of the three long lines moving.  _ Fascinating. _ It was like nothing I had ever seen before, another human mystery. I admired it for a while and touch the cool grey material. It felt like some of the things I had back home, but it was a different color. 

“Very pretty.” I said as I watched it shine in the light. “How it move? And make sound? I not know jewelry so . . . ah, how say . . . advanced!”

“It’s a watch. It tells time and even has the date.” Kawaki told me with a kind smile. “Those numbers tell your what the hour and minute is and then that there is the date.” He showed me everything as he spoke. “This watch belonged to my dad. He was a diver and it’s made to last underwater. It means a lot to me and I’m really happy to give it to you.”

I looked up at him, blue eyes searching his face. “But . . . this from father? You no give to me . . . Kawaki, I no take from you . . . it is special.”

“You’re special. It’s yours now.” His hand moved to tussle my hair affectionately. “Besides, I want you to be able to check the date so you’ll know when to expect me back after I start college.”

I didn’t know what college was, but I understand the important part. “Expect back? You will leave?” I asked quietly. Where was he going? Why? Did all humans have to start college?

“Not for almost two months. We still have a while before then, and I’ll be back of course. My schooling is important, otherwise I wouldn’t go… I don’t want to have to leave you. You will wait for me… right?”

I ran my thumb over the ‘watch’, eyes dropping down to it. Kawaki was a scholar, I knew that. He had a whole world to explore and learn about while I . . . I had the dark ocean. “I will wait for you . . . and I will protect watch.”

“Is it okay then? You like it a little?” He asked almost worriedly. 

“I like lots.” I corrected and managed a smile for him. He wasn’t gone yet and he would be back, it would alright. We would still be friends. “Better than what I make. More special.”

“Are you kidding me?” His hand rested over his necklace and he looked affronted. “Nothing beats this priceless gift.”

“It is ‘the shit’?” I asked, smiling widening.

“It’s the fucking shit alright.” He nodded quickly. “Now even when I don’t get to see you, I’ll have this.”

“And I have this.” I said and held up my wrist.

“Do you know numbers?” Kawaki asked, gesturing to the watch. 

I could understand human numbers, but I couldn’t read them. “I only say human language . . . not know it when see. You show me?”

“Absolutely. Just let me get my joint.”

I giggled as he brought out his lighter, getting ready to make that smell that I liked, that smell that was his. He taught me how to tell time on the watch as he smoked and then showed me how to take it off and put it back on. We finished off the food in the basket, finding out that I really had a thing for what Kawaki called ‘fruit’. He had a lot of different ones and I was pleased to find that all of them were enjoyable. I also liked the ‘turkey’ sandwich we split and this time didn’t make it sandy. I went back into the ocean after we ate as Kawaki sat on the beach, watching me jump in the air over and over. I tried a few twirls and twists, Kawaki clapping when I pulled off what he called a ‘flip’.

Strong waves started coming in not long after and I went back to the land sand to watch as he went out with his surfboard. He was so good at it, surfing. It was something I really wanted to try if I could. I wasn’t ready for him to try some moves as well, apparently inspired by my attempts. The board crashed against the waves as he turned it and made swirls. I swam out to him before he made it back, grinning like crazy as I gushed over how cool it was. Kawaki was amazing. We played around in the sea after that, swimming around and ‘splashing’ each other. I wasn’t as good at splashing as he was, though he didn’t stand a chance when I started using my tail. 

By three days I was convinced that my ancestors were stupid. They should have tried for friendship a long time ago. Maybe then things would be different, we wouldn’t have to hide. We said our goodbyes with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow. Despite the risks, I wanted to keep seeing him. The way we connected was just right. Simple acts meant more than they normally would. His friendship was something special and I wanted to further our bond, I wanted to be free. I didn’t want to be limited to just the dark ocean anymore. 


End file.
